Hellebore and Fangs
by Elemental-Jedi-Elf
Summary: Fred and George find themselves witnesses to a chilling fight and hope to escape. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Is this truly necessary anymore? Are people really that dense to believe J.K. would be writing on here when she's got other bestsellers to write? Characters and all recognizable blah blah blah is hers.

**Author's Note:** Just a one shot idea I had and I wanted to try it out. Any **Constructive Criticism **appreciated. I'm always aiming for improvement. This is in the spirit of Halloween.

A chilly breeze greeted the two red heads as they grappled their way out of the path that led to the Shrieking Shack. Fred and George were in the middle of one of their many scavenger hunts for ingredients. They only needed two more for their current project. One of them being hellebore, which, after judiscious research, the pranksters were hoping to find at least enough for a couple batches in the Hogsmeade area. Hellebore was used in invisibility spells when in powdered form, so the young Weasleys found the idea appealing and were currently on the hunt.

For once they didn't want to enter the Shack and so they started their exploring around the grounds. Since it was dark, they had to use their wands and they tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. After a good fifteen minutes of methodically searching, they were starting to think this wasn't going to be a successful trip.

"Where did that book say this bloody plant was supposed to be? In some sort of special grass? Because this grass looks pretty normal to me mate." Fred inquired of his twin.

Running his hand through his hair, George eyed Fred.

"If you'd actually use your memory for something other than pranks, you'd remember that it told us a very vague idea. At least in the copy we could get. But you're right about this grass, it looks right normal to me. 'Special grass' indeed. What in Merlin's name do they mean by that?"

Fred punched George on the shoulder.

"Technically, since this is for a prank, I bloody well should be filling my memories with pranking procedures and technicalities and the like." He snorted. "I think the bloke writing that particular book was smoking some 'special' grass when he wrote that part."

"You got that right mate. I'm not seeing a thing around here. Maybe we should just go back and look somewhere else, it's getting rather chipper out here."

Fred clapped his brother's shoulder and they found the opening to the underground path and once back in school boundaries, dusted themselves off, trying to look as innocent as possible. Avoiding all obvious routes back to their dorms so they wouldn't run into Filch and his obnoxious cat, the twins almost made it to their common room when they had a sudden thought.

"What about if we just check the borders along the Forest? It wouldn't hurt anything and what have we got to lose, besides a little bit of sleep?" Fred asked George.

"Right on, let's go try it. And this time, if that bloody cat runs into us, let's just curse her into another dimension or something equally satisfying."

Fred chuckled. "As tempting as that is, Filch would have our heads, strung up on chains by our thumbs and good ole' Dumbledore would have us expelled for sure."

"Ah, bugger Filch and his chains. And Dumbledore would probably give us a reward. You know, for services to the school for getting rid of such a fiendish feline."

Fred pulled his brother against his shoulder. "Ah yes, but you and I George, are so sorely misunderstood in this world of do-gooders and those who abide by the good old books."

"Right we are Fred, right we are."

With a silent agreement, the twins quieted to make their foray more possible.

Finally reaching the outer grounds, they stayed away from Hagrid's cabin, which had a single light on. Being careful to stay within a ten foot reach of the lawn, they slowly went along the border of the Forest, in search for that elusive ingredient. Of course, they were getting rather distracted with their hunt and so the boys ended up further and further until when one looked up and around, the castle grounds weren't in sight.

George tapped Fred on the shoulder. "We should make our way back mate. We've gotten further than we planned on and I'm getting ruddy tired."

Fred looked up to see his brother was right.

"Alright, we'll just have to look around later."

Pulling their cloaks closer to ward off the cold, they tried to retrace their path back to the castle. Unfortunately, some of the path was looking very unfamiliar and soon they began to feel they might have gotten a little too far. Slight nervousness set it and they were watching every shadow, wary of any creatures sneaking up on them. The situation dictated silence but years of silent communication proved very handy.

After passing a particularly suspicious looking tree, they began to hear hushed voices. Stopping dead in their tracks, the twins listened very closely, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Well, what are you doing out tonight? I thought your pack was supposed to be staying low for awhile." A low feminine tone made it's way to the twins' ears.

They heard a short growl and then a voice that sounded like it had had better days.

"I have just as much right to these grounds as you do. We do not pander to your rules. We are not yours to command. And neither do we have the power to tell you not to come. But we will fight if we feel you are threatening our safety."

Creeping behind a large tree, Fred and George peered around the trunk and found a rather chilling sight. There was a pale woman with hair to match the night conversing with a rugged looking man with auburn hair. Only when the woman started talking again was her true identity discovered to them. Fangs glistened in what small moonlight managed to filter through the thick boughs. She was a vampire.

The twins looked at each other with incredulity. A real live vampire. Oh if only Ron could see this. Looking back, the vampire and the man were circling each other, as if sizing the other up.

A feral grin decorated the slightly marred face of the man. "So, what brings you out here then? Feeling a little....hungry?"

His teeth dripped saliva, and his hands gestured in motions reminescent of a wolf.

Studying the man's hands more interestedly, the twins, discovered claw like fingernails. They looked at each other again with a question. Definitely more cautious now, they watched closely.

"Enough with your cheek, leave me to my hunt." The woman moistened her lips, her dark eyes gleaming with what could only be described as blood lust.

"And if I don't?" The man's 'claws' curled in anticipation.

Her eyes narrowing, the vampiress hissed.

"Then you will be my meal."

"My pleasure." With a growl, the man lunged in the middle of transformation.

Barely suppressing a gasp, the twins looked at each other again. Merlin! It was a vampire fighting a werewolf! Ron would be green with envy when they told him later. But for now, maybe they should get out of there and try to find their way back. But it seemed this plan would be spoiled. The growls and shrieks were getting louder and the fight was moving over more ground. Even though she was getting in what looked like lethal hits, the werewolf seemed to have the advantage.

Fred and George picked up their pace, trying vainly to run quietly. They needed to get out, now! A stray branch snapped as George stepped down, pricking the ears of the fighting creatures. Blood draining from their faces, the twins stood stock still, waiting with baited breath.

Sniffing the air, the werewolf growled in their general direction. The vampire took advantage of this and pounded the canine to the ground. Renewed with fresh rage, he fought her off and they wrestled even more violently. Seeing this as their cue, the twins backed up slowly and then when they were about to make a clean run, a horrific shriek pierced their ears. Whipping their heads in the direction of the shriek, they watched as the werewolf dragged the broken vampire to a suitable spot to rest. Apparently, he had a thing for theatrics as he placed her just so in the moonlight so her blood made a sickly dark sheen on her exposed skin. Throwing his head to the sky, a howl pierced the night, sending chills through the twins.

Looking around vaguely threateningly, the werewolf deemed the place safe from intruders and settled to his feast. Shuddering in disgust, Fred and George finally found a familiar path and went as quickly and quietly as possible, praying to all the good deities they knew for their escape.

The open lawn beckoned to them and they sprinted to the front doors, hoping not to run into anyone.

For once that night, they saw no one and managed to avoid Mrs. Norris as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Gasping out the password, the Fat Lady shook her head at them, allowing them passage. Seeing that everyone had retired to their dorms, Fred and George did the same.

They quietly changed into their pajamas and looked at each other in relief and not a small amount of triumph.

"Imagine! We saw a real fight between a vampire and werewolf! Wait til Ron hears this, the bloke will have kittens."

George grinned with equal joy.

"Right you are Freddie, right you are."


End file.
